You're Such A Sap
by CUBBINS26
Summary: Modern Day. Arya and Eragon tell each other how the feel but the world won't let them live happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance cycle nor any other characters or plots that belong to Christopher Paolini.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ARYA POV

Her eyes follow him as he passes through the crowd of people shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. To those around him he was the hero today; the man who made sure all their hard work wasn't done in vain. She could see the slight slouch in his shoulders and his messed up hair giving away his exhaustion. You don't work with someone that closely and not notice the little things.

Today had been a big day for him. Even though he would insist the recognition be shared with his team, he had single handedly taken down the most recent drug cell they had been following. After a malfunction in the comlinks and GPS's the KnightHawks were forced to stand down on their raid. Not going to let such an opportunity be lost on a technical mishap he went ahead with the plan and dropped in, taking out a warehouse full of goons, rescuing a hostage and downloading a file of important contacts..

He's currently talking to his team of misfits, as he likes to call them. Each of them having a special place in his adopted family. After working with each other for several years, it was the only way to describe them; family. Hoot, the tech analyst and weapons manufacturer, seemed to be talking to him about the mishap from earlier today and judging by his wondering eye and the disheveled mop of hair on his head he was looking for a way out of the conversation.

"Eragon", Arya calls out.

His eyes find mine and he gives me a thankful smile. She motions for him to come over to the bar where shes standing. I see him excuse himself as Hoot turns to another computer junkie and begins his story again. He makes his way over to her and she feels her stomach do summersaults, his grin making me feel warm all over.

" Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed a saving", he sighs while placing his forehead on my shoulder. Gestures like these have become routine with them, our closeness never being an issue. Well, almost a nonissue.

Rubbing the base of his neck Arya feels him relax just a little.

"Hmmm, please don't stop".

" If I keep going, you re going to fall asleep and I don't think the party guests will appreciate that", She tells him

"You know I hate these things", he stands up and straightens out his sports jacket, " I was only doing my job, and you would have done the same thing".

"No, because unlike you, I actually follow orders when I'm told to stand down"

" What was I supposed to do, let them kill that hostage and do nothing?" he's getting worked up, just another sign I know he's tired.

" Eragon that's not what im saying, and you know it" Ary grabs for his forearm and tries to make him calm down. " you did an amazing thing today, and people just want to commemorate you for it, so let them".

" I don't want to talk about me and this day anymore", she can see he's wanting to leave.

"Hey, follow me" grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the observation room.

We make our way up to the roof.

"Hi" he says nudging her shoulder. "How are you doing, after today"?

" I thought you said you didn't want to talk about today" arya laughs

"I don't in regards to ME, but when its you I always want to talk". He's looking fully at her and I don't know what to say. Normally in moments like these they go back and forth and are fine. But I she cant seem to find the words.

"I'm ok, Im good" she says

"Good"? he repeats, he's mocking my answer but I don't care.

"Eragon" her palms are getting sweaty, "do you think about us"?

"Us, in what way"? he's laying on his back with his hands behind his head

Arya plays with the buttons on his jacket, "You know, if I had never shut you down when you asked me out"

"Arya" he leans up onto his elbows

"Today, when you dropped into the warehouse, you didn't have a comlink and I didn't have a way of communicating with you" she could feel herself getting upset and turns away from him "I was genuinely scared for you and I froze. I didn't know what to do"

"hey, hey, im fine ok" he pulls her so shes leaning against him

"yeah I know that now, but look eragon" she grabs his hand " we've been in every situation imaginable, ones far worse than this. But there was something about today that just had me worried"

"Worried? Arya that word isn't even in your vocabulary" he jokes

"eragon im serious, during todays debriefing all I could think about was 'what if eragon had been shot, what if I couldn't get to him in time, what if -' "

"Arya listen to yourself, you sound like some-"

"I know that eragon, im not supposed to be all emotional and feely, normally that's meant for you" I quirk a brow and smirk as he nudge's my shoulder

"Look at me, im sorry I scared you, but I don't regret what I did. Todays mission was a success and we saved a life" he smiles at me

" I know, but that doesn't change how I feel"

" How you feel, what are you talking about"? he giggles

"You Eragon, how I feel about you" She stands up and can feel him right behind her

"You make me feel crazy, and I cant do anything about it because im to late and you don't feel the same" her body is shaking, she cant believe shes saying all this. So much for stepping outside to get some air and calm down.

" Stop" murmurs eragon

"eragon please let me- "

"hey, you listen to me " eragon grabs me by my shoulders and turns me so im looking at him "seven years is a long time to wait for someone, and you cant expect any guy to wait forever"

My heart starts to sink because we've had this conversation before except I was on the other end.

"But I'm not just any guy. I've always been your guy" he takes her chin and and forces her to look at him," Seven years is also the perfect length of time to fall in love with someone" His face is getting closer "and to figure out their quirks, and you my dear girl are full of quirks" then his lips are on mine.

His lips are soft and he waits for her to react, which doesn't take long. He's grabbing the back of her neck and forcing our mouths together like he cant get enough. She lets her tongue sneak out and caresses his upper lip to which he groans and welcomes it into his mouth. They carry on until they are both fighting for breath. O Foreheads pressed together they look into each others eyes and she wipes a tear from his cheek.

"youre such a sap"

"but im your sap" he grins


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: ARYA POV

Eragon and I were in the middle of a make out session when the rest of the NightHawks found us.

"Woohoo, I told you guys they would be up here jumping each other bones" shouted Teagan, "Pay up, block heads". Teagan was Eragons right hand man and the team artillery specialist.

I hid my face in Eragons shoulder while the crew exchanged their money

"What the hell you guys, you had a running bet on us" Eragon asked annoyed

"yeah, its been a long time coming, good thing we don't charge interest on this because, girl, you would have cost me a fortune" said Taylor

"Taylor you were in on this" I ask our in house daredevil. Taylor could fly, ride, and drive anything and everything, which was good for Hoot since he was always designing something for her to test out.

"Girl, how long I know you, its about time you got yourself some sweetness" she laughs, "and can I just say, thank you for being the one to make the move, you just won me another two hundred bucks"

"Whoa, whoa, you bet two hundred bucks that Arya would be the one to make the first move" Eragon asked Taylor

"No, I bet two hundred bucks saying that you wouldn't make the first move", said Taylor

Everyone all laughs, and I kiss Eragon on the cheek

"Calm down, at least it means they support us" I tell him while squeezing his hand

" You guys are ridiculous, what other bets were made"

Everyone froze and looked at Eragon with straight faces.

"Uuh, yeah that's not important" said Teagan

" you sure about that Teagan" I say holding out my palm

"you too" shouts Eragon " not cool guys, these were my feelings you were betting on". Teagan hands over a fifty, and walks away

"Come on guys lets give these love birds some privacy" says Sammy " Hunters bartending and owes me a hundred bucks, lets go get some shots and celebrate"

"hunter was on this too" eragon cries " wow"

The team heads back inside. As soon as they're out of sight I turn towards eragon and grab his hair and pull his mouth to mine. I kiss him until our lips are both sore and swollen.

Eragon pulls away, " how did you win fifty bucks from teagan"

" Come on guest of honor lets go inside before people miss you", I kiss him once more and walk back to the door, swaying my hips slightly more then necessary.

'Hey you minx, tell me"

Opening the door I turn to him " I bet that you would cry when I kissed you" with that I run through the door and back to the observation room where the party is happening. I can sense him right behind me but I don't stop until im at the bar counter with the others.

Eragon reaches the doors to the party, and makes his way to stand by me. To those in the room, they were just the leaders of the KnightHawks conversing with their people. Only those on the team knew the shift in the twos dynamic. There is an unspoken agreement that the nights events would remain between us group of misfits.

The party has been going on for several hours and the KnightHawks have moved to one of the corner tables away from the crowd. Eragon has strategically placed us together so passing eyes wouldn't be able to see them.

Teagan was in the middle of a joke when Taylor nods towards the other end of the room. The Vardens Ceo, Nasuada and head of operations Brom were walking towards us.

"Team fall in" commands Eragon, and stands at the salute, the team follows in a perfect unison

"At ease, you guys." says Brom, " we just wanted to congratulate your team on another successful mission, even when the odds are against you, you still find a way to succeed. "

"Thank you sir" answers eragon

"Sir, Ma'am," I say to both superiors, " I feel like it's a bit late to be sending out thank yous, whats really on your minds"

"Yes, Arya im afraid your right" replies nasuada " The Du Weldenvarden, have some info on the drug cell we took down today, and it seems they can link the cell to Durza's operations out on the east coast"

"Durza, as in Galbatorix's goon Durza." Says Taylor, "damn that's steep boss"

"Yes that is correct' Brom sighs

"What do you need from us sir" asks Eragon, I can sense his change in demeanor. He's focused and ready to work.

"Islanzadi, is flying in as we speak from New York to brief us on the situation." Says Nasuada, "she is expected to arrive in two hours, there will be a meeting at 0400 hours that you and your team will be at Eragon, am I understood"

" Yes sir" answers eragon

"Alright, We'll see your team in the morning" says Brom " Enjoy the rest of your evening." The two walk away and the KnightHawks return to their drinks.

Teagan signals Hunter for another around.

"Arya did you know your mother was coming to Seattle?" asked Sammy

"No, she never said anything, we haven't talked in months actually" I tell them. Eragon is being to quiet but then he places his hand on my thigh and I cover it with my own. He's tense, im not sure if it's the new case or my mother or both.

The team finishes the round of drinks and decides to retire for the night. Before Eragon can leave he has to say goodnight to the remaining officials at the party.

"Hey, you're probably tired, you go ahead while I do the rounds, I'll come to you before I go to bed" he tells me. I nod my head and walk by him, letting my hand brush his as I pass.

I make my way to my room, I have an odd feeling wash over me. For once I feel at piece. Eragon and I are together. I never thought it would happen but tonight it did. I must look like a fool, walking through the halls with a big smile on my face.

Im just getting into the elevator that will take me to the resident floors, when eragon jumps through closing doors.

"did you miss me" he shouts grabbing my waist

"Shut up" I say grabbing his face and bringing our mouths together.

He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me softly. He's kissing my forehead, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose and then finishes with a peck on my lips. I giggle at his antics but then he just leans against me putting his head into the crook of my neck. I feel his breathing steady and we stand there together in an embrace. I never thought that just standing with him and being able to touch him would leave me feeling so calm. Sure, kissing him is a whole lot of fun but just being with him is enough for me.

The elevator stops and lets out on the KnightHawks floor. The team looks to have retired to their rooms already. Its crazy how fast those people can move when you mention a morning meeting in their future.

Eragon walks me to my room. He's keeping his distance, acting like a little schoolboy after his first date.

"Are we crazy?" he asks me, leaning up against the doorframe " I mean-"

"Don't do this, eragon" I interrupt him "don't question this, us. Just be glad my mind caught up with my heart and its letting this be something"

"What happened to you" he jokes " what changed"

" im just tired of fighting against myself and what I want in order to be what others want me to be" I tell him

"be what your mother wants, you mean" eragon says

"yeah" I sigh " is it just me or is it some cruel twist of fate that you and I become something and shes flying across the country for a meeting with us"

"I don't know what to say but im not about to let her ruin us because of some false fantasy she has for you" hes getting riled up again

I reach out my hand and caress his cheek, and he leans into it. I just watch him and wait for him to calm down.

"stay with me tonight" I tell him and pull him into my room, its not the first time he's been in here. I go to my closet where I have a pair of his sweats and a tshirt that I lay out for him to change into.

"why do you have these, I wondered where this shirt went, and they smell like girl" hes says smelling them

"at one point they smelled like you" I say

"youre really creepy" he teases

I walk to my dresser and begin to change. Its not the first time ive changed in front of eragon and its not like he hasn't seen me before. We've worked lots of missions and sometimes it put us into compromising scenarios. I remove my shirt, and just as im about to put my night shirt over my head I feel eragons hands stop the shirt from falling. His fingers are running along a scar that runs from the base of my neck to my right shoulder blade. I cant help but get a shiver. He leans down and kisses it and I almost crumble. He creeps his arm around my waist and I can feel his bare chest against my back.

I turn my head so I can see his face, his lips are only a whisper away from mine, and as much as I want to kiss him, im not going to let him win.

"down boy, just because youre flaunting that torso at me doenst mean your getting any tonight" I tell him as I walk to my bed and slide under the covers

"you wound me, that you would think that gentlemen such as myself would only be interested in getting into your pants" he says clutching his heart

"good night eragon" I say as I roll over, flipping the blanket over my head

I don't hear anything, and start wonder if he left or if he's just playing coy. It doesn't take long to figure it out. The blanket behind me slowly lifts up and I feel him slide in next to me. Sadly he's put a shirt on, but I admire the gesture.

He slides an arm around my waist and pulls so I turn to face him. I close my eyes and keep them closed. If im going to go to sleep I cant look at him or else all I'll want to do is watch him. Eragon kisses my eyelids and my nose. And I kiss his chin.

"Goodnight my princess" he whispers as we

"Goodnight my warrior"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: ARYA POV

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Mmmm, gosh, no please" I moan "why God, why"

"Babe, turn that beast of thing off" eragon groans

I reached over him to turn off my phone. Three o'clock came way to soon. Good thing I set my phone alarm after Brom and Nasuada walked away. It probably wouldn't have been sucha big deal had eragon and I not stayed up all night talking, kissing, and talking.

" Eragon, get up, we have to meet the others in an hour" I tell him while climbing over him.

Eragon takes advantage of my position and grabs my hips and rolls us so he's on top of me. He gives me a long deep kiss and then moves to my neck. The feelings he gives me drives me crazy and I don't want to leave the bed but I know we have to.

"Eragon, as much as im loving this, we need to get up now, the team and my mother will be waiting for us, and we cant be late"

"Oh baby, please mention your mother again when we're like this, I love it" he laughs as he rolls onto his back. I punch him in the shoulder and get out of the bed. I throw on some clothes and tame my hair.

"Eragon get up I'll meet you outside" I tell him

Im not sure how we make it to the meeting on time, seeing as Eragon cant go a minute without kissing me.

The KnightHawks are gathered in the kitchen. We ignore their googly eyes and with a gesture of eragons hands they all fall in and we get in the elevator and makeour way to the meeting.

"Am I the only one worried about this meeting" asks Teagan " I mean Nasuada hates teaming up with Islanzadi, no offence Arya"

"Non taken" I say with a wave of my hand

"Yeah, I mean we bust a cell, and she swoops in with 'you're bust is connected to my case, so we're going to have a meeting' whats with that" says Taylor

"Guys, keep it together. If the Du Weldenvarden wants a meeting with us, then we will be professional, even if it means we have to hand over our case" Eragon says

I can tell he's nervous about this meeting too, but he's not going to let on, not in front of his team. I grab his hand and he smiles at me. I smile back and he looks forward just as the elevator doors open. Brom is waiting outside the meeting room.

"KnightHawks, im sorry for such an early wake up call but its of the utmost importance. Come, they're waiting inside" says Brom.

We make our way into the room where Nasuada resides at the head. Islanzadi is there waiting with several of her agents. Two I recognize from my days in the academy with Du Weldenvarden. I suddenly get an uneasy feeling. Like everything is going to change.

"Welcome KnightHawks" says Islanzandi "if you would all take a seat, we can begin"

Eragon and I lead the team to the table, each taking a seat across from the other.

Islanzadi moves toward the front of the room, she gestures to one of the agents and the lights dim down and the screen behind her fills with photos.

"These men you see are part of a local drug cell that we have been following in new York, this gentlemen here" she points to a man in his forties with jet black hair with several neck tattoos "he's part of crew going by the name 'Ra'zac' they're a bunch of gun and narcotics dealers who have been responsible for several high priority deaths in the past few weeks"

"This man goes by the name Gold, we have video surveillance of Gold selling your cell several containers of artillery" says one of the agents, I think her name is Tula "which is why we believe the two are connected and we think theyre part of something bigger"

"Bigger? How much Bigger" asks Taylor. Islanzadi moves to the seat next to Nasuada.

"We think, that Gold is just a pawn used by Durza, and we all know that Durza is the right hand of Galbatorix"

"I don't mean to be rude madam, but if you have this Gold guy connected to Durza why did you fly across the country to tell us" ask Sammy " I mean why not just put a tail on him and bust him and get him to tell you about Durza, BOOM, bobs your uncle, and youre that much closer to getting Galbatorix"

Eragon gives him a look, and Sammy can tell he put his foot in his mouth.

"Because, why take down one man, when you can take down a cartel" says Brom who has been very quiet through this whole thing.

"what are you proposing then" eragon asks, he can tell something is up " you want us to hand over our case, our end is closed so I don't understand the formality of you coming out here"

"No eragon, we want to partner with the Varden to take down this cartel. Now that we know there is a solid connection between the Ra'zac and your bust, we know that they are going nation wide and we cant have that." Explains Islanzadi.

"We have seen how successful the NightHawks have been over the years" she says "and we need someone who has first hand experience in taking these guys down"

"You want us to come to New York and help you take down Durza" asks Teagan

"No, we wouldn't want to take you away from here, youre needed here for missions" says Islanzadi " we just need one, Arya"

My head snaps to my mothers. She did not just say what I thought she said. I look to Eragon who eyes are fixed on Islanzadi's. Of course she would fly across the country for this.

"You can't just take her, she gets a choice in the matter right" asks Taylor

"Arya is an ambassador between Du Weldenvarden and the Varden, and by policy is technically an active agent of theirs" says Brom " she has been with us for many years and an extremely important asset to the KnightHawks, but as of right now, the Du Weldenvarden are her commanding officers "

I feel as though my heart is in my stomach. I look to each of my team members, my family. Im not sure what to say to them because Brom is right, I'm an Agent of Du Weldenvarden. I have to do what they say. I look to eragon and see the slight twitch in his eye giving away how furious he is. The team starts to put together hwta is happening, what this means. If Islanzadi wills it, I will have to leave all and they start to speak over each other.

"You cant take her away-" shouts Hoot

"Arya you can't just leave" yells Taylor

" Shes our leader you can't take her –" Teagan

Eragon raises a closed fist, and the team falls silent. He looks to me and I can see the slight nod of his head. He's telling me its ok.

I turn to my mother, "And what would my commanding officers ask of me".

"This time tomorrow morning, Arya you will be in New York " she says " you will be in charge of heading up a new team. We have assembled a group of agents for you in New York and they are waiting your arrival to begin. You will report to the launching bay and be ready to leave in 10 hours"

"10 hours, are you crazy" I shout " ive been here for several years, you cant just ask me to up root my life"

Everyone is staring at me. Eragon is looking to Brom and Nasuada for help, but they cant save me. If it were up to them they would have me stay forever, they unlike my mother know what it means to be part of a team. They new what the KnightHawks were and what we had become.

"You have your orders, you are all dismissed, Arya launching bay at 1400 hours." Orders Brom.

The KnightHawks all stand and make their way back to the residential floor. The elevator is silent. No one wants to break the silence. No one is sure what to say.

We walk into our common room and the others all go sit in the living room. I feel Eragon grab my hand and he leads me to my room. Once we're though the doors he pushes me up against the wall and is attacking my mouth. I can taste his frustration and I return my kisses with such vigor. We finally figure us out, and the world is already ready to rip us apart.

"Eragon" I moan, as hemakes his way to my meck. He's nipping and sucking. I know im gong to have a mark when this is done but I don't care. I want him to mark me, I want to have momentos of hims showing the world that I belong to him, and him only. I pull hishead back and we look at each other,it only lasts seconds though becsue then im attacking his mouth once again. Out tongues have started a duel and and neither of us is willing to give surrender to the other. I push him away from me so I can make our way to the bed, he gets the hint and we both start undressing. It doesn't dpesnt take us very long until were both naked and he pushes me so im lieing on the bed with him on top of me.

"Arya" he's asking permission

"Eragon, please,"

I don't have to say anything, he already knows. He knows the weight of the scenario. We both know that I have to board a plane and who knows when we will see each other again. He kisses me, soft and slow. Its like I can read his mind.

He lowers his head to mine and kisses my forehead, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose. The agencies maybe able to run our lives, we know that, its part of the job, but if there is one thing they cant have its this. Eragon wont let them and neither will I. Eragon pulls back and looks me in the eye, this time its me with the tear on my cheek.

"Youre such a sap" he says to me

"But I'm YOUR sap" I laugh


End file.
